Hook and loop type mechanical fastening systems are well known in the art. Such fastening systems involve two major components, a hook fastening material and a loop fastening material. The hook fastening material comprises an array of engaging elements or prongs, joined to a substrate. The engaging elements are intended to engage a complementary receiving surface such as a loop fastening material. Generally, loop fastening materials will comprise loops, fibers, or the like with which the engaging elements of the hook fastening material can become entangled.
Hook fastening materials are generally irritating and abrasive to human skin, and, therefore, not suitable for applications where the fastening system will be positioned in proximity to human skin. There is, therefore, a need for a hook fastening material which is non-irritating and non-abrasive to human skin, i.e., "skin- friendly". Such a skin-friendly mechanical fastening system would be particularly useful on products such as sanitary napkins, disposable diapers, incontinent garments, and the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a skin friendly mechanical fastening system that may be used in applications which puts the mechanical fastening system in proximity to human skin.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method of producing such fastening systems.